ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclops
Scott Summers aka Cyclops is a Mutant with the ability to project constant blasts of power from his eyes, and a member of the X-Men. Biography Scott Summers is one of the High Evolutionary's test subjects, and in accordance with protocol once he was given the Mutant DNA, he was returned to his family. Scott would then be raised in Anchorage, Alaska alongside his younger brother, Alex. When Scott was 12 years old, his family was flying home from a vacation when their private plane hit a massive amount of turbulence. There was a breach in the hull which sucked out one of their parachutes, which Scott's mom strapped to him while making him hold Alex. His Mom and Dad said their final goodbyes, pushing their boys out of the plane in the hope that they would survive. The plane exploded, presumably killing Scott's parents and causing the parachute to catch fire. Through unknown circumstances the brothers somehow lightly descended from the plane as if they were being assisted by an unknown force (which was the High Evolutionary). Not long afterwards a police car came and took the brothers to the hospital where they would then be cared for because of their traumatic experience. While in the hospital the brothers were approached by the man who claimed to be the one who had saved them. He appeared to be a normal human, but he was in fact using his telepathic abilities to conceal his true form. The High Evolutionary then told the brothers that they had a purpose ahead of them, to help him change the world and make it so that there would be no weakness, no outcasts, and no death. The brothers then thought they could help the High Evolutionary make a world where no children would ever be orphaned again, and so they agreed to go with him. Scott and Alex were being transported to Wundagore where they would be trained and prepped for the inevitable day where they would receive their powers. However while in route SHIELD arrived and understanding the in-explainable circumstances surrounding the brothers survival, came to question them. Due to SHIELD's interference Scott and Alex were separated so while Scott was taken by SHIELD, Alex was taken by the High Evolutionary. Scott was then debriefed by SHIELD, and because they ripped him from his brother did not speak of the High Evolutionary or his vision of a better world, and so his exsistance remained a secret. Scott then grew up in various Orphanages where he would be working to follow the High Evolutionary's trail and find his brother. Then in 2015 Scott x-gene would manifest. Scott then gained the ability to project optic blasts, with the side effect of them never turning off. This made him easy for the High Evolutionary to find, and when he did the High Evolutionary gave Scott a visor which could control his powers, and then he took Scott to Wundagore to reunite with his brother. Later on after witnessing the twisted lengths that the High Evolutionary was willing to go to obtain his goals, Scott and Alex join the X-Men Powers and Abilities Cyclops is a Mutant: * Optic Blasts: Scott's eyes constantly emitted powerful concussive blasts. Summers had to wear glasses or a visor of ruby quartz in order to control his powers. He had considerable aim and could successfully use his powers offensively. Equipment * Cyclops' Visor: This allows him to use his powers when he wants to. Category:Heroes Category:X-Men Category:Mutants